Passing Through The Eye of Eywa
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Wren T'llae Grayson wakes up on Pandora in an alien body with barely any recollection of who she is or how she got there. Now she must adjust to life in a strange world but what are the humans planning now? Will she find love with her new teacher? OC/?
1. The Awakening

Night amongst Pandora was as silent as the single second of twilight when Eywa's light was shooed away by her beautiful darkness. He watched , perched on a branch, while the Na'vi around him settled in their newly built homes. There was no singing, no laughing this night. It was the anniversary of the destruction of Hometree and the glooming blankets of the night settled on his tribes faces as they bustled off to sleep. Some built hammocks in the trees while others built small huts made of any material they could scavenge and the hides of animals.

Jake sighed. It didn't take an expert to see that his people as well as himself missed Hometree, which opened up a scar in his heart that was infested with guilt and frustration. It was his fault, he repeated that sentence in his head every time he thought back and yet they made him their leader, their chief. Hometree wasn't just a place to live for them. It was where Eywa nursed them, raised them and healed them. It was spiritual place that lifted the spirits of weary warriors and housekeepers. Where children laughed and played loudly. The sound he always loved. Now they were just a small, broken down village with the Tree of Souls as their only source that keeps them alive until the next day.

He looked up into the stars hoping for a sign or even an answer. He didn't know what to do. They would have to live like this for the rest of time until another Hometree was located. But, they couldn't leave the Tree of Souls. Not in a time like this could they leave their last link to their goddess, not when so many have been lost. Grace, Trudy, Eureka ,nearly half of the Omaticaya and almost his greatest warrior Tsu'tey. Without him the new hunters would be clueless but that was the least of his concerns. He needed an answer and he needed it now.

"My Jake?" already knowing who it was he turned with a practiced smile to see his beautiful mates face.

Her large yellow eyes twinkled with the glow of fauna around her as she smiled "I see you".

He smiled back willingly and temporarily pushing all other thoughts aside "and I see you Neytiri" he moved his hand from her shoulder to the side of her face, cradling it gently in his palm before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What troubles you Jake?" she questioned as their foreheads touched. He watched the glow of her cerulean skin and smoothness of it, like a tranquil sea in the calm winds. Not wanting to trouble her with his concerns he lied "nothing, I was just watching the people. Are the children ready for another story?" he decided it was logical to change the subject knowing Neytiri would push and push until she had what she wanted.

His mate knew better but gave up in spite of her usual self "yes they are" she wrapped her fingers around his hand as they walked down the twisted trunk of the tree. Before they entered the hut where all the children waited to be told stories of Hunting or even ones of Jakes old world he stole another glance at the stars and inwardly whispered to himself for an answer.

The only thing Wren felt when she woke up on a forest floor was darkness. Darkness all around her and darkness in her mind. Where was she? Or better yet, who was she? The last thing she remembered was being in a hospital after being dragged from her college dorm room in Texas. There were words and screams of her name from a familiar woman that she couldn't place at this time. There was also men in suits, military suits if she could recall.

Her head felt as if it weighed a metric ton and her brain was a golf ball being shaken in a tin can. A strange scent came into her nose. One that didn't smell of a paper hospital bed sheets or medicine. It was earthy yet not the earth scent she usually took on back home. But, why would she smell earth anyway?

She moved her fingers, with her eyes still closed, and clenched it around some type of plant. It felt cold yet oddly warm in the center. _That's strange._ Like rusty doors her eyes slowly peeled open only to meet a greenish glow that might as well have been the sun. Now this was getting really strange. Above her head she saw tree tops, _far_ above her head, and they were glowing? Not necessarily the trees themselves but the fern and the leaves. They didn't even look like normal plants they were oddly shaped with strange looking fruit like objects on them.

Wren felt her heart begin pound in her neck as her breaths quickened. Where was she? How did she get her? What did they d- She paused in midthinking when she saw her hands. They were blue with glowing spots on them and strange patterns. She screamed then. Silencing the forest around her of all the unknown animal cries. Her eyes traveled up her arms and then to her body. She stood, nearly hyperventilating in the process. Wren felt much taller than usual and her legs were thin but had a firm layer of muscle as well as her torso which was unusually long and narrow with the smallest amount of curve and decorating in the same spots that coated her hands and arms. She was wearing a tattered shirt and baggy gray shorts but nothing else,not even a bra. Which , from the size of her boobs now, she didn't need one.

"What happened to me!" she shrieked once again, backing up against a gnarled tree. Not that she could barely remember herself before but she DID know she wasn't blue or freakishly tall. She caught sight of a long blue object following her around and it took her a second to figure out it was a tail attached to her rear. "Mother F-" she grabbed it to make sure it was hers. The last thing she noticed was an extremely annoying black braid that trailed now her backside nearly to her ass. She pulled on it feeling something strange strike her in her brain then immideatley let it go.

Like an impatient lion Wren started to pace back and forth "okay you're okay, we'll just find someone who can explain this whole ordeal and get you turned back to normal". But the problem was that there was no one around. Save the annoying and unique looking animals she was the only person present in her area. "Okay" she nodded to herself "stay calm, I'll just walk somewhere and hope it'll take me to civilization. That shouldn't be to hard". Pulling back her ridiculously long braid she picked a random direction and began pacing through the brush. She was astonished at her newfound stepping pace. It felt as if her muscles naturally took her over every stump, root and log that was lain vainly in her path. The forest awed her even more, she brushed by a mushroom like plant and noticed it glowed even brighter with her touch so she drummed on them, watching the glow spread throughout the plant, for the fun of it until she placed herself back on track.

_No time to be playing around Wren. _A shrilling cry pierced through the forest several yards behind her. She hadn't heard any animal like it but it sounded like something between a hyena and a wolf. Her ears perked when another cried making her skin crawl with uneasy goosebumps, then more and almost as if a whole pack followed behind it. Wren quickened her pace, almost tripping over another giant root that curved up out of the ground like waiting arms. The sound grew louder and even worse, closer. Blood pumped furiously through her neck when she caught something move through the brush out of the corner of her eye , and whatever it was didn't look friendly.

Pushing all worry of stealth aside she began running but her weak legs could only take her so far until she tripped and faceplanted against the musky earth. A growl almost as close her own hand pumped her blood full of adrenaline once again as she readied to run again. Wren caught sight of the creatures then. They were black and gray, sliding in and out of the glow like oily wraiths. Their teeth, a piercing white, bared as the pack of nearly twenty circled around their prey using strangely six powerful legs to move them about.

Wren looked for a way out. Outwardly praying for whatever governed this terrible but beautiful place to lend her some mercy. "Please, please, please" she repeated, keeping her enemies to her front side. Suddenly, before Wren had the time to even gasp, a dark shadow leaped from a twisted trunk and threw her backwards. A shrilling victory cry emitted from the animal as it clawed her arm. Screaming in the process she threw it off with her newfound native strength. A glitter of dark red streamed down her arm as she pressed her hand against the wound in aid.

Grinding her teeth like two blocks in effort to withhold the pain she leaped up on her feet and began running again, the monster trailing as close as her tail. A large tree blocked her only path where none of them were crawling. It's roots stuck up like rolling waves from the ground but provided a perfect shelter. Tears stung her cheeks with the cold chill of the night as she ran toward the exit from her night mares, or at least she hoped. Another wolf-like creature leaped only to be knocked back by the curving roots. Wren scrambled deeper into the tangled blackness until she was wrapped in a darkness that flooded her vision.

.

.

.

.

Wren swiveled her ears around only to find that the yelping noise of the hunting party was gone. She could tell, even far inside the tangle of roots of the tree that it was still dark. She stuck her head out only a few inches, the planet loomed above in the night sky. Her pupils shrunk as she was exposed to the glow of the flora once again. Waiting a few more seconds in the darkness she popped out, stretching her cramped muscles. She would have to stay in this tree until daylight but for now a little air could help her nausea. Her stomach rumbled like the oncoming before a storm and out of instinct she noticed some strangely shaped fruits growing off a prickly bush only a few yards away but didn't dare touch them. The fern beneath her toes pulsed with light as she took a few more steps away from the hideout. Just as Wren was about to take a deep breath a hand clamped over her mouth and muffled her startled cry.

"Be quiet unless you wish to die" whispered a harsh voice as the hand and the body attached to it dragged her against the nearest tree until they were both backed up against it. Wren's narrow eyes watched in confusion but finally figured out why this unknown person had silenced her. Before them an incredibly large creature with a snout full of teeth and the body of an earth dinosaur lumbered not twenty yards in front. It sniffed the ground and drank from a vase shaped plant, oblivious to their presence before continuing through the undergrowth. The four fingered hand released from her mouth but not one of them moved until the sound of leaves and brush shaking ceased and the animal was gone.

Wren took in a deep breath and let out lightly as if the smallest of noises would bring back that nightmare again. She backed up and turned around. The man that had saved her wasn't human but he was whatever race she was now. He was taller by a few inches, with very powerful and muscular looking arms and torso. The man wore nothing but a chest wrap and a front and back loin cloth although his arms were decorated with colorful beads most of his skin was showing and twinkled like the blanket of stars above her.

Before she could say anything he began to circle her keeping his eyes trailed on hers before breaking away to inspect a certain aspect of her body. _Is this guy seriously hitting on me? _

"You are sky people?" he spoke in almost a hissing fashion "another alien?" was his rhetorical question.

Wren swallowed "no…I-I used to be human I'm not-" a sharp gesture of his hand silenced her midsentence.

"Your people are NOT welcome here, leave now!" he gestured away as he turned on his heel.

She creased her eyebrows. _I've had enough of this. _Wren ran to meet his stride until she was inches behind him "I can't leave, I have nowhere to go" she saw his face flinch in frustration as he vainly tried to ignore her and sped up. Wren felt she was testing his temper and didn't know if he would strike her down if he was given the chance but if he really wanted her hurt then he would have let her die. "I woke up and was here, I have no idea where I am or how I got here you have to help me".

He turned sharply on her then almost causing the two to collide instead she remained only inches from his face. "You are lucky I did not kill you when I had the chance dream walker. Do not try my patience again".

Wren smoothed back her gritty dark hair before focusing "look I get it ok, you don't like whatever it is I am but please I'm lost. Just take me to your leader and I'll be on my way and out of your hair".

"No" he simply stated and mumbled something in some unknown language before returning back to his pace.

Wren growled, baring her teeth before she full out sprinted in front of him and stepped in his path "I'm not leaving, take me with you" she demanded placing two hands defiantly on her hips.

"Your kind has done enough. I will not be fooled by yet another dream walker"

"Okay, okay" she placed her hands in front of her as a calming gesture "I'm not here to fool you or whatever you may think. I promise I will try and leave once I talk to your leader and figure out what I'm doing here….please….please" she resulted down to a slight whisper hoping it would work.

She watched his eyes probe her face, yellow boring into yellow as they reflected the night sky. He sighed inwardly and whispered again in frustration "very well, I will take you but do not think I am not watching you alien".

Wren released a satisfied smile "good, thank you" she gestured for him to lead the way. Without any further notice her brushed by her with a vexed stride while she kept literally inches behind him. Wren couldn't help but study her guide. She watched how his ears twitched at the slightest noise in the background and how his arm and back muscles flexed with every move he made and found it hard to look away from. If she didn't know any better then she would have to say this…alien or whatever he was had a nice body.

"So…" she trailed "what's your name?"

He spared a glance over her shoulder but ignored her question.

Wren rolled her eyes "okay, well my name is Wren T'llae Grayson".

He paused in midstep and turned to face her "I am called Tsu'tey".


	2. The Omaticaya

**Thank you for all you lovely reviewers out there and I'm sorry if you were confused when I switched the POV I put a line to show it but I didn't show up when I uploaded the story so here ya go this is basically a shorter chapter but I will get the rest up ASAP PLEASE REVIEW**

The moment Wren and Tsu'tey entered the makeshift village she was surrounded by more blue people. They huddled around them whispering, poking and prodding the unknown girl. They had seen her kind before but the difference never escaped them. Wren studied all the faces. They were all of different expressions ; angry, curious and scared. Which made her wonder why and think back to what her newfound friend Tsu'tey said about a dream walker fooling him. Mini blue monkeys she came to figure were children pulled at her strange clothing shouting something in that strange language.

"Oeis!" Tsu'tey barked and they immediately split a path for them. Wren figured this guy had a great reputation in this place for people to be so obedient to him. She looked around, not that there was much to see except more tribes people huddling around and peering curiously from hand built tree huts and animal skin tents. The place didn't look all that great but she figures there was more to the story than she thought.

"Come" Tsu'tey grabbed her by the forearm , not to tight, but firm enough to keep the mobs of people from carrying her off. Wren was led to the front of the crowd in the middle of the encampment where two people stood at the base of a larger than the rest tree. Wren noticed one of them was male, more built than the others and had five fingers and toes on his hands and feet. _He must know something. _He wore a robe decorated of feathers and skins, a loincloth draped in front of his groin in the same fashion as everyone else. Next to him stood a beautiful woman, or whatever race they are. She was tall and slender with a firm layer of muscle under starlit skin. Her eyes were wide and watchful ; kind yet suspicious. She was dressed with only a feather necklace covering her breast, which Wren found odd, and a thronged loincloth.

The hooting and hollering from the crowd went deadly silent as , who Wren presumed was the leader, raised his hand. He took a step down from his pedestal, his expression not the happiest Wren has ever seen.

"Who is this?" he questioned stopping directly in front of her. It took a moment for Wren to figure he was directing the question to Tsu'tey. She felt his suspicion radiate from his skin into hers and shuddered inwardly from it. _At least he's speaking English. _

"I do not know, I found her deep within the forest. She has asked to see you" was Tsu'tey's stiff reply. Wren noticed how tensed his face was when he spoke to this man and something didn't tick right between the two.

The leader nodding understandingly "If you are who I think you are then you must know who I am" he interrogated.

"Then I must not be who you think I am because I have no idea who you are or where I am".

He seemed to mentally pause before her "you are not an avatar driver?" confusion could definitely be detected within his strong voice, but Wren was the one confused. What the heck was an avatar driver?

"No I don't even know what that is. Like I told grumpy here" she gestured to Tsu'tey who straightened at the given nickname "I don't remember anything. The only thing I can recall was that I was in Texas at the University where I went to college and the next thing I know I wake up in some fairy tale forest where animals are trying to eat me left and right".

The leader wheels looked as if they were turning a million miles a second in his head as he mulled over what she had said "It's impossible for another avatar driver to be at the base without me knowing first hand" he whispered to himself and looked up at her "I certainly hope you aren't lying to me".

Wren rolled her eyes once again "no offense but you people or whatever you are, have some serious trust issues. I. do. Not. Remember. Who. I. am. Other than where I was last and that my name is Wren T'llae Grayson I'm completely blank or I would tell you otherwise".

Jake paced, thinking to himself. There is no way humans could possibly be back without him knowing. He had clans across the globe on the lookout if such a thing should happen. Eywa please let that not be the case. She could have been a driver and lost her memory before the RDA left , or Selfridge could be making another attempt at them but he personally preferred the ladder. He spared her a pitiful glance. He knew how it felt to be abandoned but could he really trust her? Maybe her could take her to Hells Gate where the remaining scientist have been staying but he remembered something about a trip to the icelands they left for a few weeks ago and wouldn't be back for quite some time.

"So you don't know where you are or what you are?" he questioned after what seemed to be like hours.

Wren shook her head once again.

"I am Jake Sully, this" he gestured with a small smile to the people surrounding them like curious animals "is the Omaticaya clan. We are called the Na'vi and you are on the planet Pandora approximately six light years from Earth ,orbiting Alpha Centauri A" she figured he meant the giant planet in the sky.

Jake would have found it comical how wide her mouth was agape but the shade of green engulfing her face forced him to withhold his laugh. Wren felt her knees go weak as she stumbled a few steps backwards "on another..planet…" she whispered as the world was beginning to spin around her. She felt Tsu'tey's hands grip tightly on both of her shoulders to keep her from toppling over "how..c-can this be, I don't remember anything about traveling to another planet, or that we've even made an attempt to find another planet. I-" she couldn't find the strength to finish.

Jake took a reassuring step closer "it will be alright. There is a compound several miles from here, there are humans there who can help you..".

Wren's ears perked when she heard the 'human' part and her heart fluttered with anticipation "humans?" she shot out of Tsu'tey's grasp, startling a few warriors around her "then take me to them". She would die to see civilization again even if it wasn't Earth.

The woman that she guessed was Jakes girlfriend stepped down lightly and joined him by his side, standing quite close to him which gave her a clue about their relationship. Jake responded with a small smile toward her but quickly turned his pitiful gaze back to Wren "I wish I could, but the only humans left on earth had left for the north for some research. They won't be back for several months".

Wren felt all her hope dissipate and pinched the bridge of her nose while releasing a heavy sigh "then what am I suppose to do until then?" She watched as his eyes danced between the female, Tsu'tey and the rest of the people.

"You can stay here-"

"-Jake!" the woman next to him snapped rather quickly giving him a salty glare. Wren watched helplessly while they bickered back in forth in the unknown tongue she had been hearing. The language, she thought, sounded more complicated than French but sounded quite beautiful nonetheless.

"**-We cannot trust her so easily my Jake-" **Neytiri hissed in her native language, her eyes now wide and tail flicking madly. Everyone around them uttered disapproving yelps and some even had the guts to call Jakes plan foolish.

"-**then what do you expect us to do?-" **he replied softly **"-feed her to the thanator-?"**

Neytiri's eyes darted to the ground and back up, what Jake came to know as a gesture of frustration, **"I would prefer that than the return of the sky people". **

"**-If the humans did set a trap and she's lying to us, why would they dump her off miles away from the village? Even the RDA knows the forest is dangerous, they're not that ignorant-" **he gazed at their new member once again **"-besides she doesn't look like anyone in the military and after many years in it I'm pretty sure I'd be able to tell-". **

"**-Then how does she look Jake-?"**

He turned his head back to her **"-scared-". **

Wren watched in amusement as the couple argued constantly back and forth until the female huffed and nodded her head. If she was to be here a while then she might as well learn this difficult language so she could at least tell what someone was saying.

The leader stepped closer, nearly closing the gap between them "you are allowed to stay here", more hoots of disagreement emitted from the crowd until Jake shot his hand up and silenced them "but you are forbidden near the Tree of Souls and you must stay close to the village at all times, because as you may have found out it is much safer within the encampment" a small smile played upon his lips.

Wren pondered for a moment but soon found that there was nothing to ponder about. It was basically either death or life so finally she nodded "okay until the humans come back at least".

Jake nodded and looked toward a certain area of the crowd "Ne'nat" a younger Na'vi stepped forward with attention. Jade acknowledged toward her "will you please take.." he paused "what was your name again?" he questioned Wren.

"Wren T'llae Grayson" Wren replied.

"T'llae, that sounds like a Na'vi name. Do you mind if we call you by that? I think it would be much easier for us".

She shrugged, there was no harm in it temporarily "I suppose".

"Then could you please show T'llae to a hut of her own and get her out of those torn clothes" the female Na'vi spoke something in their language to Jake before gesturing to Wren. After thanking the leader Wren followed obediently but not before catching the disapproving glare of Tsu'tey.

"Olo'Eytucan are you sure this is wise" questioned Tsu'tey with much disdain in his voice. Jake stared her way for a few more seconds before he released a heavy sigh as if his age was catching up with him, more in an emotional way than physical. "I don't know Tsu'tey but if there was someone plotting around Pandora then I would rather have them in my sight than behind my back wouldn't you say?"

Tsu'tey wasn't the least satisfied but nodded anyway, with his reinforced bow in his hands, he tromped away gluttering things in Na'vi under his breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm do you guys have any shirts or something that won't expose my breast?" Wren looked at the beaded necklace with a grimace. How people could walk around with their boobs popping out eluded her , but since they barely had boobs it probably didn't make a difference but to someone whose worn a bra her whole life it did.

Ne'net shook her head "no, dream walkers shirts hide your modesty too much" she handed Wren the necklace anyway "if you wish to be with us you must also dress like us now here" a pair of deep reddish legging were tossed to her as well as a long loincloth with no back to it only a small slip for her tail.

_Okay great I get to parade around bare chested in a thong. _Deciding not to give Ne'net further complaint she slipped off her own clothes and squeezed herself into the ones given to her. Wren felt like she needed to grab the nearest blanket and cover herself, not only that but she felt colder too. How could people live like this. "I feel so exposed" she said rubbing her shoulders.

"You get used to it" Ne'net dismissed her comment with a wave "now let's fix up those wounds and you can get some sleep".

_Sleep. _The words sounded like a two month vacation on Hawaii.


End file.
